


Ukryta słodycz

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara jest dość zirytowany zachowaniem swojego klubowego kolegi, Midorimy – chłopak non stop poucza go, jak powinien się zachowywać i co robić, w dodatku chodzi za nim i sprząta po nim, jeśli nabrudzi słodkościami. Kiedy mu to wypomina, Shintarou przestaje się do niego odzywać i ignoruje jego zaczepki. W końcu, zirytowany Atsushi, widząc szansę po treningu, kiedy obaj stoją samotnie pod prysznicem, postanawia zmusić go do rozmowy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ukryta słodycz

    Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy przesadnie za nim nie przepadał. Właściwie mógłby pokusić się o twierdzenie, że wręcz go nie lubił – zawsze z tym samym poważnym wyrazem twarzy, wyprostowany jak struna, elegancki i schludny, wiecznie go pouczał i beształ za każde najmniejsze przewinienie.  
    „Wszędzie zostawiasz okruszki!”, „Nie przykładasz się do treningu!”, „Źle trzymasz pałeczki!”, „Nie siorbaj przy piciu herbaty!” - to było ledwie kilka przykładów jego wiecznego narzekania na temat skromnej osoby Atsushiego, choć przecież nikomu innemu to wszystko nie przeszkadzało, nawet Akashi z cierpliwością znosił jego niezdarność i tendencję do ignorowania nieporządku, jaki zostawiał po swojej obecności.  
    Tylko Midorima Shintarou wciąż siedział mu na ogonie, chodził za nim krok w krok i pilnował, by zachowywał się odpowiednio.  
–    Mido-chin, jesteś moją mamą?- westchnął zirytowany Murasakibara, kiedy Shintarou podniósł z ziemi kolejny chips, który tajemniczym sposobem umknął mu, czmychając z paczki, którą trzymał w dłoniach.  
–    Spójrz tylko, jak śmiecisz, Murasakibara!- warknął Midorima, rumieniąc się delikatnie i poprawiając swoje prostokątne okulary. Spojrzał ze złością na wyższego od siebie ledwie o dziesięć centymetrów chłopaka. Atsushi również zmierzył go spojrzeniem, choć raczej obojętnie, bez szczególnych emocji.  
–    Mido-chin, jesteś taki upierdliwy – mruknął, na powrót wracając do zajadania się słodkościami.  
–    A ty niechlujny! Patrz, jak jesz, bo wszędzie zostawiasz za sobą stertę śmieci, nanodayo!  
–    Hmm, i tak je za mnie zbierasz...  
–    Bo ty tego nie robisz za siebie!- Zielonowłosy poczerwieniał ze złości, odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył korytarzem przed siebie, nie mówiąc już ani słowa.  
    Murasakibara jeszcze przez chwilę stał w miejscu, obserwując jego oddalająca się sylwetkę z zainteresowaniem, po czym, wzruszywszy ramionami, udał się do swojej klasy.  
    Kolejne dni nie wydawały się niczym różnić – przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. Atsushi nadal nie zwracał uwagi na okruszki, czy pozostawiony na ławce zwinięty w kłąb ręcznik, ignorował opakowania po batonikach, które pozostawiał na ławce po zjedzeniu ich zawartości, nie zwracał uwagi nawet na to, czy założył ubrania na prawidłowej stronie.  
    I, podobnie jak każdego dnia wcześniej, Shintarou zajmował się sprzątaniem wokół niego, jednak coś w tym wszystkim się nie zgadzało, coś było nie tak. Jednak jeszcze wtedy Murasakibara nie wiedział, co dokładnie mu nie pasowało w zachowaniu zielonowłosego.  
–    Shintarou?- Akashi spojrzał pytająco na Atsushiego, kiedy ten zapytał go o ich drużynowego kolegę zaraz po treningu, gdy zostali sami w szatni. Kto, jak kto, ale Akashi Seijuurou, który jako jedyny spędzał z Midorimą najwięcej czasu, musiał zauważyć jakąś niepokojącą zmianę.  
–    Mm.- Murasakibara skinął głową potakująco.  
–    Ja tak nie uważam – powiedział Akashi.- Moim zdaniem zachowuje się tak, jak zawsze. Skąd twoje przypuszczenia, Atsushi?  
–    Jakoś tak, wydaje mi się, że dziwnie się zachowuje.- Murasakibara wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Ale może tylko mi się zdaje.  
–    Jeśli cię to trapi, porozmawiaj z nim – zaproponował kapitan.- Dość często zdarza wam się kłócić, ale może jeśli porozmawiasz z nim na spokojnie od czasu do czasu, to dojdziecie do porozumienia?   
    Murasakibara odgryzł kawałek batonika, zagłębiając się w swoich myślach. Ufał Akashiemu, ponieważ jego kapitan praktycznie nigdy się nie mylił, dlatego postanowił posłuchać jego rady, w końcu zawsze miał rację.   
    Idealna okazja do rozmowy z Midorimą sam na sam nadarzyła się już następnego dnia po treningu. Ponieważ był to piątek, praktycznie wszystkim członkom drużyny się spieszyło – wszystkim, prócz Midorimy i Murasakibary. To właśnie oni jako ostatni zeszli z boiska i również jako ostatni weszli pod prysznic, kiedy większość ich kolegów już dawno spod niego wychodziła, owinięta ręcznikami w mniejszym lub większym stopniu.   
    Atsushi nie miał pojęcia, że rozpoczęcie rozmowy może być tak trudne. Stojąc pod prysznicem, gdzie obok, za ścianką, stał Shintarou, wpatrywał się w zielonowłosego z niepewnością, przyglądając się, jak namydla ciało pachnącym żelem pod prysznic.  
–    Mido-chin?- mruknął w końcu, nie wytrzymując.- Co się ostatnio z tobą dzieje?  
    Midorima westchnął jedynie cicho, nie odpowiadając. Uniósł głowę pod strumień wody, by ta dokładnie spłukała z niego pianę.  
–    Ej, Mido-chin – burknął Atsushi, niezadowolony z braku reakcji swojego kolegi.- Halooo. Mówię do ciebie, Mido-chin!  
    Nadal zero odpowiedzi. Murasakibara poczuł, jakby właśnie pękła mu ze złości żyłka. Nienawidził, kiedy ktoś ignorował go w tak jawny sposób, a że w tym momencie był to właśnie Midorima Shintarou, potęgowało to jedynie jego irytację.  
    Rozzłoszczony, zakręcił kurki i przeszedł pod prysznic obok. Odwrócił ku sobie zaskoczonego Midorimę i przycisnął go do ściany, przytrzymując nadgarstki dłońmi. Shintarou zamrugał, patrząc na niego spod przymrużonych okien, niewiele widząc bez swoich okularów.  
–    C-co ty wyprawiasz, nanodayo?!- krzyknął, rumieniąc się delikatnie.  
–    Ignorujesz mnie, Mido-chin, a bardzo tego nie lubię – warknął Atsushi.- Dlaczego się do mnie nie odzywasz?  
–    C-coś sobie ubzdurałeś! Przecież my nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiamy!  
–    Ale od pewnego czasu nie mówisz mi nawet „cześć”, nie wspominając o tym, że przestałeś mnie pouczać i poprawiać. Obraziłeś się na mnie?  
–    N-nie mam w zwyczaju zachowywać się tak dziewczęco!- burknął, rumieniąc się jeszcze mocniej.- Puść mnie, Murasakibara!  
–    Najpierw powiedz, dlaczego przestałeś się do mnie odzywać?- polecił Atsushi, zbliżając się do niego o krok, bo zielonowłosy zaczął szarpać całym swoim ciałem.  
    Jednakże, kiedy Murasakibara wsunął kolano między jego nogi, by utrudnić mu poruszanie, Shintarou znieruchomiał kompletnie. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się jakby w przerażeniu, usta zadrżały, jednak szybko zacisnął je w wąską linię i tylko wpatrywał się nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem w wyższego od siebie kolegę.  
–    No, to dlaczego się...?- zaczął Murasakibara, jednak urwał, czując na swoim udzie coś ciepłego i jakby odrobinę twardego.  
    Spojrzał tam i ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że zielonowłosy jest podniecony. Murasakibara zamrugał szybko, zdezorientowany. Midorima nie patrzył na niego, głowę odwrócił w bok, jego twarz była czerwona jak dojrzałem pomidory.  
–    T-to nic, nanodayo – powiedział słabo.  
–    Dlaczego ci stanął, Mido-chin?- zapytał zaciekawiony Atsushi.  
–    M-mówię, że t-to nic takiego!- warknął Shintarou, próbując się wyrwać z jego uścisku, jednak bezskutecznie.  
–    Eeeh?- Murasakibara uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.- Podoba ci się, jak cię tutaj dotykam?- To mówiąc, jedną dłonią przestał przytrzymywać nadgarstki swojego kolegi, chwycił nią za to za jego członka i przesunął po całej jego długości.  
–    C-co ty...?!- pisnął Midorima, patrząc z przerażeniem na jego poczynania.- Z-zostaw mnie! Co ty w-wyprawiasz, nanodayo?  
–    Mine-chin mówił, że nie wyobraża sobie ciebie zabawiającego się sam ze sobą, ale patrząc na twojego penisa, to chyba jednak masz prawidłowe reakcje, co?- Atsushi pociągnął delikatnie jego członka, a następnie ścisnął jego jądra.  
    Midroima jęknął głośno, odruchowo wysuwając biodra ku niemu. Odwrócił twarz, próbując ukryć ją w ramieniu, jednak nie było to możliwe, nie w takiej pozycji.  
    Atsushi zerknął na jego twarz i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Reakcje Midorimy zaczęły go podniecać, jego męskość również powoli stawała na baczność. Chcąc sprawić, by doznania były jeszcze bardziej intensywne, sięgnął po butelkę żelu zielonowłosego i nalał jego odrobinę na dłoń, tym samym puszczając swojego kolegę. Midorima oparł się szybko o zimne kafelki, by nie upaść, jego oddech przyspieszył momentalnie, a wzrok stał się nieco mglisty.  
    Murasakibara obrócił go plecami do siebie i ponownie chwycił za jego penisa, teraz przesuwając po nim dłonią bardziej energicznie, lekko ściskając. Midorima jedną dłonią podpierał się o ścianę, drugą zaś zakrył sobie usta. Czuł wyraźnie na swoich pośladkach męskość Murasakibary, dużą, ciepłą i jakby delikatnie pulsującą.  
–    Jesteś całkiem słodki, Mido-chin – wymruczał mu do ucha fioletowowłosy.- Dobrze ci, kiedy tak robię?  
    Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego pytanie, Shintarou jęknął przeciągle, dochodząc i spuszczając się na kafelki. Dysząc ciężko, oparł się o nie czołem, jednocześnie wypinając w stronę Atsushiego, co chłopak zrozumiał dość jednoznacznie.  
    Przesunął śliskimi od żelu palcami po jego rowku i zagłębił palec w jego odbyt.  
–    Co ty wyprawiasz, do cholery?!- krzyknął spanikowany Midorima.  
–    Nie krzycz tak, Mine-chin – westchnął Atsushi.- Wiesz, ja też się zdążyłem podniecić, więc nie bądź samolubny i pozwól mi...  
–    Nie tak, nie tak! Jeśli tego chcesz, t-to też ci zrobię to r-r-ręką, a-ale odsuń to gigantyczne coś od mojego tyłka!  
–    Postaram się nie zrobić ci krzywdy, Mine-chin – westchnął Murasakibara, obejmując zielonowłosego.- Rozluźnij się trochę...  
–    Nie mam zamiaru, nano...dayo! P-puść... puść mnie...- wydyszał, zagryzając wargę i patrząc na niego zza ramienia.  
    Bynajmniej nie wyglądał na niechętnego. Tak to odebrał Murasakibara i dlatego nie miał zamiaru się zatrzymywać. Wsunął w chłopaka drugi palec, na co ten jęknął głośno, ale wypiął się mocniej i sam na nie. Był bardzo spięty, ścianki jego odbytu zaciskały się na palcach Atsushiego, jednak chłopak cierpliwie czekał, aż uścisk zelżeje.  
    I w końcu nadeszła ta chwila. Już nieco spokojniej, bez pośpiechu, wsunął trzeci palec, rozszerzając ciasny otwór na tyle, by móc się wsunąć. To prawda, że był dość sporym facetem, ale jego członek nie był aż tak przerażająco olbrzymi. Atsushi miał pewność, że zmieści się bez problemu, nie robiąc swojemu koledze jakoś szczególnie bolesnej krzywdy.  
    Shintarou jęczał głośno, kiedy Murasakibara powoli się w niego wbijał, milimetr po milimetrze, coraz głębiej.  
–    Boli... boli... cholernie boli, nanodayo...- westchnął Shintarou, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.  
    Atsushi zamruczał w odpowiedzi i przytulił się lekko do jego pleców, opierając brodę o jego ramię i obejmując jego talię. Midorima ucichł raptownie, jakby zaskoczony. Zerknął na fioletowowłosego z przestrachem, a potem przełknął ślinę, zamknął oczy i położył jedną dłoń na jego ręce.  
    Murasakibara uznał to za przyzwolenie. Odczekał chwilę, aż Midorima się rozluźni, a następnie zaczął powoli się w nim poruszać. Dzięki żelowi nie było to aż takie ciężkie, a ciasne i gorące wnętrze Shintarou sprawiały, że trudno było mu nie wzdychać co chwila z odczuwanej rozkoszy.   
    Przysunął usta do ucha Midorimy i przygryzł lekko jego płatek. Chłopak wzdrygnął się na to i sięgnął dłonią do jego twarzy, kładąc ją na jego policzku. Odwrócił głowę, patrząc na niego nieśmiało, a potem uniósł ją delikatnie, przyciągając do siebie Murasakibarę.  
    Pocałował go, wsuwając rozgrzany język do jego ust. Atsushi był tym nieco zaskoczony, ale bardziej dziwił go fakt, że ta drobna pieszczota bardzo mu się spodobała. Jęknął cicho, czując, że lada moment dojdzie.  
–    N-nie spuść się we mnie...- sapnął Shintarou.  
–    Za późno – westchnął Murasakibara, zagryzając wargę i dochodząc w jego wnętrzu.   
    Midorima również doszedł, po raz drugi, odrzucając do tyłu głowę, opierając ją o klatkę piersiową Atsushiego. Zmęczony, osunął się w jego ramiona, jego nogi drżały silnie, a ból, który odczuwał na początku, powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą.  
    Atsushi wysunął się z niego najdelikatniej, jak tylko potrafił. Krzyk, który wydał z siebie Shintarou, zdecydowanie mu się nie spodobał, zrobiło mu się trochę przykro, i nawet dopadły go lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, w końcu to on doprowadził go do takiego stanu.  
–    Bardzo cię...  
–    Żebyś wiedział!- warknął Midorima, ocierając pospiesznie łzy.- N-nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem, nano...- Urwał nagle i spojrzał z przerażeniem na Atsushiego.- Z-znaczy...!  
–    Mido-chin, czy ty...  
–    Nie! Wcale nie jestem w tobie zakochany, o czym ty gadasz, baka?!- Midorima spróbował się od niego odsunąć, jednak zachwiał się na nogach i z pewnością by upadł, gdyby nie silne ramiona, które zdołały uchronić go przed upadkiem.  
–    Przepraszam – mruknął Atsushi, po czym wziął go na ręce, niczym księżniczkę.- Zaniosę cię do domu, Mido-chin.  
–    C-c...?! P-postaw mnie na ziemię!- jęknął Midorima, rumieniąc się mocno.  
–    Mowy nie ma – burknął Murasakibara.- Jestem na ciebie zły, Mido-chin! Mogłeś powiedzieć od razu, że tu chodzi o coś takiego!  
–    A-ale przecież...!  
–    Obiecuję, że następnym razem będzie lepiej. Dobrze?  
–    C...- Midorima patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, zdziwiony. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, po chwili spuszczając wzrok.- P... postaw mnie, Murasakibara.  
    Atsushi wysłuchał jego prośby, jednak dopiero kiedy znaleźli się w szatni. Tam pomógł Midorimie wytrzeć a następnie ubrać się, po czym sam pospiesznie to zrobił i spojrzał na Shintarou, który jednak unikał jego wzroku.  
–    Ne, Mido-chin?- mruknął.  
–    Cz-czego, nanodayo?  
–    Teraz będziesz się do mnie odzywał?  
    Shintarou poprawił swoje okulary i odwrócił się od niego plecami. Murasakibara patrzył na niego w napięciu, czekając na odpowiedź.  
–    Odprowadzisz mnie do domu...?- zapytał cicho zielonowłosy.  
–    Uhm. Jasne – odparł Atsushi, biorąc go za rękę.  
–    Nie...- Midorima wyrwał się z uścisku i zarumienił intensywnie.- L-ludzie będą gadać, jak nas tak zobaczą...  
–    No dobra... no to... chodźmy – powiedział Murasakibara, ruszając do drzwi.  
–    Jutro...!  
–    Hm?- Odwrócił się do niego.  
–    Jutro...- Shintarou spuścił wzrok, zawstydzony.- Jutro... masz jakieś plany na jutro?  
–    Nie, nie mam...- odpowiedział, zaskoczony.  
–    W cukierni przy centrum handlowym jest promocja na słodycze... I-i tak muszę się tam wybrać, bo chcę kupić jakieś dla siostry, na jej urodziny, więc... więc jeśli chcesz, to możesz iść ze mną!- dokończył, poprawiając okulary i ruszając przed siebie, choć dość niepewnym krokiem.  
–    J-jasne – bąknął Murasakibara.- Uah... właśnie...  
–    C-co?  
–    Zgłodniałem – westchnął, sięgając do torby po paczkę ciastek.  
    Midorima zamrugał, przez chwilę nieco zaskoczony, a potem odwrócił głowę, by fioletowowłosy nie mógł zauważyć uśmiechu błąkającego się po jego twarzy.  
–    Mido-chin?  
–    O co chodzi, nanodayo?  
–    Bądźmy od teraz razem, dobrze?  
    Otworzył drzwi szatni i ponownie spojrzał na Atsushiego. Westchnął cicho, rumieniąc się, a potem skinął lekko głową. Murasakibara uśmiechnął się do niego i ruszył za nim.  
    Cieszył się, że, tak jak przewidział Akashi, wszystko dobrze się ułożyło.  
    A nawet lepiej niż tylko „dobrze”.  
          
  



End file.
